


lean in

by CurareChai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baking fluff, College, Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurareChai/pseuds/CurareChai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Riko and Teppei, Junpei mused, was that he was utterly smitten with the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lean in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soliari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliari/gifts).



The problem with Riko and Teppei, Junpei mused, was that he was utterly smitten with the both of them. So when Riko had decided that for their annual Seirin reunion they should bake a cake and bring it, and Teppei, being hopelessly optimistic after an entire semester of takeout and burnt rice, agreed immediately, Junpei just sighed and resigned himself to internal organ damage. 

He walked through the slush still on the ground, grocery bags crinkling all around him. His job was to buy the icing sugar and the food colouring, which meant that he currently had doubles of all of the ingredients they needed, in the inevitable case they forgot or spoiled or burned something, and an extra bar of chocolate and some marshmallows for the inevitable hot cocoa that he would have to make because the two of them would burn the place down otherwise. 

The lock clicked as he pushed the door open, the squeaky door accompanying the rustling as he almost dropped his keys toeing off his shoes. He padded into the kitchen and left the bags on the counter, turning around to find Teppei leaning against the counter next to him, evidently filling his daily quota of being shirtless, louche and ravishing. "Hey Jun, how'd class go", he said, his voice the unused rasp only attained by the lucky few who let out of class early enough to take a nap, as he wrapped an arm around Junpei's waist to pull him in towards him. Junpei muttered something unintelligible but vaguely negative, and curled into the warmth, pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone, before pulling back as he heard the sound of the door creaking open again.

He ignored the whine of protest as he pushed Teppei back into the living room, because "honestly Teppei, we're baking. You'll burn yourself." He then grabbed the bags Riko was thrusting at him as she struggled to slip off her sandals, moving to dump them on the counter as she finally got free, heaving a sigh of relief before being trapped once more, this time by Teppei pulling her into him. 

"Ri, missed you," he murmured, managing to manoeuvre her almost completely onto the sofa with him in search of sleepy cuddles before she extricated herself from his limpet-like clutches, tossing his sweatshirt at him in an attempt to distract him. His grumbling through the hoodie he was pulling soundedly distinctly offended that his two favourite people weren't acknowledging him, and Teppei would have pitched a fit, but he looked over and all of a sudden it was all he could do to memorize as much as he could. Because Jun was snickering, the kind of warm and happy he wanted to give him forever, and Riko was walking towards him. Jun looked up in surprise, his face still soft from laughter, as Ri slid against him, leaning up for a kiss he gladly gave her, and Teppei was the one who melted, because it was unfair how perfect these two people were some days, bitter and wry and fighting every chink he got in their armor, but at the same time so unafraid to let go of themselves once he got there. 

"Welcome home Riko," Junpei said, placing a soft brush of a kiss into her hair to make her flush as he pulled back into the kitchen, ducking down to rifle through the cupboards for the bundt pan he was sure was somewhere. He turned around with the pan in hand at the wolf-whistle from behind him, his glare softening at the sight of the exaggerated wink that Riko offered up, leaning easily into Teppei's arms, and for a second his breath caught, because the two of them were perfect, framing each other and complementing each other, and he was so indescribably lucky to have the two of them to catch him and love him and let him in. 

He then walked forwards to flip Teppei's hood up, Riko cackling beside him, getting out between her laughter, "only you would put your hoodie on backwards, how did you not notice." She pulled out the ingredients from the bags, not even remarking on the extra, and grabbed the flour and the baking powder. She pulled the mixing bowl towards her, using the measuring cups Junpei proffered, Teppei still entangled in righting his sweatshirt, and started whisking the dry ingredients together. She watched the boys put the wet ingredients together, Junpei pausing now and then in the middle of grabbing the water or vanilla extract to fish shell pieces out of the eggs Teppei was trying to crack properly, and the domesticity of it all hit her like a freight train. 

She swallowed what felt like glass for a brief moment, looking at how well the two of them coexisted, but then Junpei reached around her to measure out a cup and a half of water, Teppei smiling at her as she watched him, and she realized that she fit and locked in and was part of this puzzle that clicked into a whole and she was loved. So she grabbed the dry ingredients, using the excuse of pouring them into the wet mix to stand too close to the two of them, her elbows catching on their sleeves with a rustling to keep her in this reality with them. 

A couple of hours later, through some miracle Junpei didn't know could happen, the cake's timer went off, and it appeared to be both done and edible. He managed to wriggle his way out of the datemate cuddle pile that was currently asleep on the couch, and he pulled it out of the oven, flipping it onto the cooling rack. He let out a breath of relief as the cake slid out from the pan looking about as good as they could have expect, even if it was a little uneven on one side, and left it on the platter to cool before they had to go meet the others. Leaning against the countertop, he watched the two of them, their hair golden from the sun, intertwined in each other. He paused for a moment, scared to intrude with two halves of a whole, but after all it was a Friday. If he wasn't selfish today, there wasn't a day he could be. He set an alarm on his phone, making sure they would wake up in time to frost the cake before the party, and pulled a blanket over the three of them as he snuggled in, both of them unconsciously adjusting to fit better. The apartment filled with the smell of too much vanilla extract and the sound of affection as they drifted into dreams, and the sunlight streaming in spelled out happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a treat for ampersandy for Interhigh 2014, so I hope you like it! These three are in their junior year of uni, and they live together because I say so. I tried to capture how these three work, but I'm not stunning at this whole writing well thing, so concrit is much appreciated. Thank you for reading, and check out curarechai.tumblr.com for more fic or just to chat!


End file.
